


sweet, summery love

by wingsofadreamer



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Enstars Summer Secret Santa 2k18, M/M, Summer, cute date fic!!, idk its just fluffy i guess, it's gay i guess, its rly sweet... i lov tetohina, welcome to mei can't think of titles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 09:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15771543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingsofadreamer/pseuds/wingsofadreamer
Summary: Perhaps their love was something more than just a friendship, more than just a summer love.





	sweet, summery love

**Author's Note:**

> (for princeofteddies on twt) a, erm, REALLY late summer secret santa gift... i sincerely apologize for it being so late, but i do hope you enjoy nonetheless! (and idk if he'll see this but also thanks alex for betaing you helped me a ton bc i cannot grammar for my life)

Hinata was having a hard time processing his thoughts. Just a few days ago, right before summer break had begun, he and Tetora had agreed to go eat at a little restaurant in the town district. Together. Just the two of them. And they had both agreed to do it. As in, Hinata was standing in front of the restaurant, texting Tetora to tell him that he had arrived, ready to go on what was practically a date. Was Hinata out of his mind? Maybe. But that was partly Tetora’s fault for being so cute whenever he asks things. After class, he’d pulled Hinata aside and sorta laughed, scratching his head as he asked, “Hey, so… Uhm... Summer break’s comin’ up, so I was wondering if you maybe wanted to go to this restaurant down in the town district?” He paused to look away for a second, exhaling, then waving his hands in front of him. “You don’t have to go though! It was just an offer! Or something like that!” Hinata had giggled, suppressing a comment about how cute his Tetsu-kun was, agreeing to meet up with him the first weekend of summer break.

 

And so there he was, tapping his foot and waiting for Tetora to show up. Tetora had given him a quick response telling him he was on his way, and that he’d just be a few minutes. Hinata really had to give it to the man; no matter what he did, Hinata could never stay mad or even be mad at him. There was just something about him that made the older twin want to pinch his cheeks, or pull pranks endlessly on him, or even just make him smile (definitely make him smile). Hinata pulled off the sun hat that he was wearing and tried to get rid of his hat hair as best as he could before his Tetsu-kun arrived. Maybe he should’ve listened to his beloved Yuuta-kun and gone with sunglasses instead, but Yuuta had already gone out on an errand wearing sunglasses, and he didn’t want to upset him by wearing the same thing as him.

 

Maybe Hinata was overthinking things. Maybe Hinata just really liked Tetora, and wanted to make an amazing first impression on him. So many thoughts were swimming through his head that he didn’t even notice the black haired boy had arrived, and was calling out to him. He was waving one hand, while the other was down in his pocket. He was clad in a loose T-shirt and gray shorts with flames outlining the bottom.

 

“Hey, Hinata-kun! Sorry to keep ya waiting! I just really needed to grab something and it wound up taking way longer than I thought it would.”

 

Hinata snapped out of his daydreaming, turning to face him with a smile. “It’s not a problem, Tetsu-kun! Let’s go in, shall we~?”  _ Snap out of it, Hinata. Don’t overthink things. Have fun with Tetsu-kun _ . Hinata followed Tetora into the restaurant, and they took their seats. It was like any usual diner, albeit a bit smaller. After looking through the menu, Hinata decided on a small burger, and Tetora ordered a large burger, with fries to share between the two of them. Not that Hinata thought that was the most important part or anything. He’d been eyeing the sundaes on the menu, his mouth watering at the mere thought of ice cream topped with whipped cream, chocolate sauce, and cherries. Of course, nothing was sweeter than the fact that Tetora was sitting in front of him, smiling at him like there was no other place he’d rather be. Hinata could fall in love with that smile, and wouldn’t regret a single second of it. That was just how Hinata felt about Tetora in general.

 

On the other side of the small diner booth, Tetora felt like he was about to implode. This was, in all ways except name, a date — and he knew it. He’d been up all night, reading articles about giving your partner the best date experience; even then he still wasn’t sure if he’d be able to pull this off. He nervously tapped on the table as Hinata buried his nose in the dessert menu. He was deep in thought, likely thinking about the sundaes and ice cream cones that the diner had to offer. Tetora himself wasn’t one for eating sweets, but he wouldn’t really mind it too much if he were to share a dessert with Hinata... because he was likely in love with him. He mentally slapped himself, bringing himself back to his senses just in time for their food to arrive. He began to dig in, swatting away the many embarrassing thoughts about Hinata.

 

Hinata thought, and he thought, and he kept thinking as he ate his burger. Did Tetora really like him that much? Could their love bloom into something more than a friendship? The thoughts became sweet afterthoughts, bubbling away as he sipped on his soda, staring at Tetora. Tetora was chomping down on his burger, seemingly content with the food. Their eyes met for a second, and both quickly glanced away as they continued their meals. Hinata simply sighed and shooed his worries away. He couldn’t waste away such a treasure by simply worrying all the time. Time was gold, but time with Tetora was even more priceless. After finishing his burger, he took one more look at the dessert menu, pursing his lips. Suddenly, an idea popped into his head. He smiled and munched on the fries that he was sharing with Tetora, humming a tune to himself.

 

Tetora wolfed down his burger and took a deep breath, trying to keep it cool in front of Hinata, who seemed to be shoving fries into his mouth at an alarming rate. “You okay, Hinata-kun?” He asked, also reaching for the fries basket. Hinata nodded, half focused on finishing the fries, and half focused on Tetora’s intake of the fries. “Yeah, yeah! Don’t eat too many of them, though. You’ll get full and you won’t have room for dessert… And that would suck, because I have a surprise for you too!” Hinata giggles and bites into another fry as Tetora raised an eyebrow, curious at the mention of a surprise. “Ya have a surprise for me…?” Hinata nodded, lips curling into a smile. “Hehe, it’s nothing really. It’s just a little thank you for taking me out today! Now hurry and finish your food~”

 

Tetora and Hinata somewhat quickly finished the remainder of the fries, and after paying for their meal and thanking the waiter, they were outside once again in the merciless heat of summer. Tetora breathed out a weary sigh from the heat as Hinata turned to him, attempting to fan them both with his sunhat as they walked through town, and they soon sat down in the shade for a break.

 

“So… We’ve kinda been walkin’ for a while… What was this surprise you were talkin’ about?”   
  
Hinata laughs and points across the street, where there was a small shaved ice stand. “That was my idea! I was thinking we could get something nice and cold for our dessert. Yuuta-kun and I used to get shaved ice there all the time when we were little~ Of course, Yuuta-kun isn’t too much a fan of sweet things, so I’d have to eat most of it for him. Sucked for him, though! Every bite of it was always super delicious.” Hinata looked nostalgically at the stand. Even if he didn’t like sweet things much back then, it had always been a nice memory to look back on. “Now, come on! I don’t want the line to get long while we just sit here.” Tetora nodded and got up. “Yeah, standin’ in the heat’s not something I really want to do, especially at this time of day…”

 

They made their way across the street and stood in front of the shaved ice stand. The stand had a very large variety of flavors, and there was the option of putting multiple flavors on it, which Hinata found quite convenient for his plan. He briefly looked at the flavors and decided on pink lemonade, a nice and sweet flavor that suited his image color. Tetora, however, was having a bit of a harder time, staring long and hard at the list, practically dizzy at the sheer amount of flavors they had to offer. Hinata tapped him on the shoulder. “Tetsu-kun, the people in front of us are almost done ordering, so it’d be awkward to keep the people waiting any longer, ahaha…” Tetora pursed his lips in what Hinata thought was a pretty cute way, and sighed. “I don’t know what flavor to get… Can you choose for me?” Hinata giggled and looked at the flavors. What a perfectly convenient opportunity to execute his plan!   
  


“Let’s share a large cone and put two flavors on it, then! We can save money and it’ll be less of a hassle in the long run~!” Hinata presented his idea with a wink, and Tetora simply shrugged. “Sure, I’m fine with that!” Hinata grinned and walked up to the shaved ice stand, ordering a large cone with two flavors: pink lemonade and blackberry. Once the vendor gave them their cone, they nodded in thanks and walked off with two spoons and a heaping of flavored ice.

 

Hinata chipped away at the pink lemonade side as Tetora scooped spoonfuls of the blackberry shaved ice in his mouth, both quite enjoying the icy sweetness in the summer heat. Hinata looked over at Tetora and smiled, happy to have given something back to him. There was something about Tetora that always made Hinata want to constantly give back to him, expecting nothing in return. Hinata let the sweet, yet slightly sour pink lemonade ice sit for a bit in his mouth, letting his thoughts about being with Tetora become wishful thinking. He looked over at Tetora and smiled, only to see Tetora staring back at him with that same adoring smile. Both parties yelped and immediately looked away, only to turn back and look at each other, giggling. Perhaps their love was something more than just a friendship, more than just a summer love. But that wasn’t something they could figure out in one day, or even one summer.

 

And so side by side, they walked home, accompanied by the sweetness of shaved ice on a summer day, and the promising hope of a sweeter love.

**Author's Note:**

> i'd normally say you can find me on twt, but i'm taking a break due to my mental health so yeah


End file.
